Isn't it supposed to be threesome?
by kuchiharu
Summary: Hinata sangat antusias saat akan bermalam bersama dua cowok keren se-Konoha. Tetapi mengapa mereka malah asyik sendiri. Poor Hinata. PWP. Yaoi. SasuNaru. Oneshoot. CHAP 2: PENGUMUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**Hihi.. PWP pertama kuchi..**

_**Request **_**dari seseorang yang gak mau disebutin **_**penname**_**-nya, sebut saja namanya Tora. Katanya Tora PANAS kalo melihat **_**crack-pair**_** SasuHina dan NaruHina bertebaran di fandom Naruto termasuk **_**crack-pair**_** xxHina yang lain. **

**Mohon maaf tidak menjadi multichapter seperti yang Tora harapkan, cuma **_**Oneshoot**_** aja dan ceritanya jadi sangat berbeda dengan draft awal milik Tora. Semoga ff ini cukup untuk menyejukkan hatimu ya, Tora-chan #bungkuk2**

**Untuk **_**Hinata lovers**_**, **_**well, it's just a story**_**.. Anggap aja chara Hinata yang kuchi pake adalah chara yang ada di Naruto the movie Road to Ninja Haha. Jika tidak berkenan, kuchi persilakan untuk menekan tombol back daripada Anda uring-uringan di kotak review meskipun udah kuchi warning **_**m(u.u)m**_**.**

**So, here we go!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Isn't it supposed to be threesome?  
**

_**Sabtu, Pukul 07.45 PM  
Apartemen Sasuke**_

"Akh, Hinata-chan, itu sakit!", rajuk seorang pemuda besurai pirang. Ia mungkin merasa tak nyaman karena si gadis mulai menggesekkan giginya di kejantanan si pemuda yang setahun lebih tua darinya.

Hah, yang benar saja!

Mana mungkin kau bisa rileks jika kau tengah menungging dan berdiri dengan kedua lututmu, sedangkan kedua tanganmu terbentang lebar karena diikat tali yang dikaitkan pada dua pengait di tembok. Oh, jangan lupakan pula tubuh telanjangmu yang terasa panas, penuh peluh dan sangat lemas gara-gara _aprodistac_ yang dengan bodohnya kau minum dengan suka rela.

Dua pergelangan kakinya juga diikat dengan cara yang sama sementara mulutnya dipaksa mengulum kejantanan sang pacar yang tidak sebegitu luar biasa.

Hinata pikir, cinta pertamanya lah akan segera mengambil kegadisannya. Tetapi pada kenyataannya, tangan kanan pemuda yang biasanya selalu berekspresi datar itu sedang asyik menahan pinggul Hinata agar tidak bebas bergerak, sedangkan tangannya yang lain memastikan sebuah vibrator dengan getaran medium tidak merobek selaput dara yang ia pertahankan selama delapan belas tahun.

Ya, betul VIBRATOR saudara-saudara! Pemuda itu bahkan menggunakan sarung tangan plastik karena tidak mau menyentuh Hinata secara langsung.

Dasar Uchiha brengsek! Ia berdo'a semoga seluruh anggota klan terkutuk itu mati dibantai!

Dan, oh, betapa vibrator ini benar-benar membuatnya gila!

Benda bergerigi itu hanya sedikit tertancap di area kewanitaannya namun sudah cukup untuk membuat Hinata klimaks sebanyak tiga kali. Meskipun tubuhnya lemas, Ia tetap mencoba untuk memundurkan pinggulnya ke belakang, tetapi lagi-lagi tangan berotot Sasuke menahannya agar tetap pada posisinya saat ini.

Gah, Hinata bahkan nyaris menggigit putus kejantanan Naruto saking frustasinya!

Demi arwah ibunya di syurga! Hinata ingin sekali lubang perawannya ditembus oleh daging besar, panjang dan berotot milik Sasuke. Tetapi sekarang, sungguh ia tidak keberatan apapun dan siapapun yang akan melakukannya asalkan hasratnya terpuaskan detik ini juga.

"Oh, mhhh—akhhh", ujar Naruto pelan saat titik sensitif di lehernya dihisap kuat oleh seseorang.

Hinata mendelik kesal pada pemuda pirang itu, namun tampaknya Naruto terlalu sibuk dengan kenikmatan yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

Dilihatnya pemuda itu tengah mendesah-desah dengan mata terpejam rapat. Naruto masih berpakaian lengkap sama seperti halnya dengan Sasuke, hanya celana seragam sekolah miliknya saja yang sedikit diturunkan sampai ke pangkal paha.

Jika kalian melihat aktivitas gadis Hyuga dengan dua pemuda terkeren se-antero Konoha Raya ini, tentu kalian mengira bahwa mereka tengah tergila-gila dengan si gadis. Tapi asumsi itu akan lenyap, begitu melihat apa yang dilakukan dua pemuda dengan ciri fisik yang kontras itu di belakang punggungnya.

Uchiha Sasuke tengah bercumbu mesra dengan Namikaze Naruto, sementara Hinata hanya menjadi gadis malang diantara mereka berdua.

Uchiha brengsek! Namikaze brengsek!

Bagaimana mungkin Hinata pernah berpikir bahwa ia pernah menyukai mereka berdua! Sasuke dan Naruto tidak lebih dari remaja labil yang dikuasai hormon testosteron!

Apa yang sebenarnya dua pemuda pikirkan! Di depan mereka ada dirinya seorang Hyuga Hinata, gadis perawan bertubuh montok bertelanjang bulat yang siap bercinta habis-habisan semalam suntuk. Tetapi dua pemuda itu malah semakin intens untuk saling mencicipi sampai-sampai melupakan keberadaannya.

Hinata mungkin tidak bisa melihat lidah dua pemuda itu saling melilit ataupun bibir mereka yang saling menghisap. Namun bunyi kecipak basah, erangan, desahan, dan tetesan cairan lengket yang mendarat di punggungnya yang telanjang, cukup membuat Hinata berang setengah mati.

Bukankah seharusnya malam ini menjadi _threesome _untuk Hinata?

Kenapa mereka malah asyik sendiri?!

* * *

**Isn't it supposed to be threesome?  
**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Rating : M for sexual content  
Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship

Pairing : SasuNaru, slight SasuNaruHina

Namikaze Naruto: 18 tahun (kelas 3 SMA)  
Uchiha Sasuke: 17 tahun (kelas 2 SMA)

Hyuga Hinata: 17 tahun (kelas 2 SMA

**Warning **: AU, YAOI, OOC, MISTYPO(S), OC, bashing chara Hinata, lemon, ga-je, alur maju-mundur bikin pusing , absurd, ide pasaran, POV ganti gak bilang-bilang, one-shoot, PWP, BDSM.

"..." talk  
'...' mind

**LET ME WARN YOU, ANY CHARACTER BASHING IS THERE FOR A REASON. AND FOR THE PLOTLINE, DON'T JUDGE UNTIL YOU READ IT ALL!**

_**Cerita ini murni fiksi. Semua kesamaan nama, tokoh, tempat dan cerita, tidak lain dan tidak bukan merupakan kesengajaan Author yang memang udah STRESS dari sononya.**_

_**Hopefully you enjoyed..^^d**_

* * *

_**Jumat, Pukul 10.00 AM  
Perpustakaan Konoha Gakuen**_

"Kau mau tidur dengaku, Hyuga?", tanya seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam pekat dengan ekspresi datar di wajahnya.

Gadis bermarga Hyuga yang ditanya itu hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung, namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah merah padam setelah otaknya memahami ajakan frontal dari pemuda tampan di depannya.

"A-ano, Sa-sasuke-kun, bu-bukankah i-ni terlalu me-mendadak?", tanya Hinata tersipu malu. Gadis itu memaninkan dua telunjuknya dengan gelisah dengan kepala menunduk.

Hinata tidak percaya kejadian luar biasa yang ia alami hari ini, belum pernah seumur hidupnya ia bisa berbicara langsung dengan Sasuke. Laki-laki itu terlalu dingin dan misterius untuk diraih seorang gadis pemalu sepertinya.

Harus Hinata akui, Uchiha Sasuke memiliki fisik dan wajah sempurna, dia juga memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata bahkan banyak yang menggapnya sebagai _prodigy_ di klan Uchiha. Hinata pernah terjerat pesona Sasuke saat ia pertama kali mengenalnya bertahun lalu, tetapi karena terlalu banyak gadis lain yang akan menjadi pesaingnya akhirya dirinya memutuskan untuk mundur dan mencari cinta yang baru.

Dan sekarang, tiba-tiba pemuda itu meminta Hinata untuk menjadi _bed partner_-nya?

Masih dengan ekspresi malu-malu, gadis itu mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu berdiri menyender di tembok dengan tangan kiri di dalam saku celananya. Dua kancing kemejanya terbuka, memperlihatkan dada bidang yang seputih porcelain. Sekilas ia juga mengerling otot bisep si pemuda yang begitu terawat dan terlatih. Wajahnya yang tampan, sangat serasi dengan figurnya yang gagah, dingin dan misterius.

Benar-benar sosok sempurna dan super maskulin! Sangat bertolak belakang dengan pacarnya yang suka bertingkah konyol meskipun ia satu tahun di atas mereka. Pemuda itu bahkan sering dianggap lebih manis daripada Hinata sendiri oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

Pikiran Hinata melayang pada mimpi-mimpinya yang paling liar, mimpinya untuk menghabiskan malam bergairah bersama Sasuke tanpa ada satu helai benangpun yang memisahkan mereka.

'Ah, pikiranku kotor sekali!', batin Hinata malu dengan wajah yang kembali memerah. Gara-gara membayangkan pemandangan erotis itu, sesuatu di antara kedua kakinya berdesir aneh dan mulai terasa tak nyaman.

"Hn, jadi kau tidak mau? Aku akan mencari gadis lain!", timpal Sasuke sambil lalu saat Hinata masih belum juga menjawabnya. Pemuda itu kemudian berbalik, menuju berlawanan arah tempat Hinata berdiri terpaku menatapnya.

Seketika itu pula tubuh Hinata berjengit, refleks kedua tangannya menahan lengan kekar si pemuda raven.

"Tu-tunggu!—"

"Ba-baiklah, aku mau, Sa-suke-kun!", ujar Hinata akhirnya menyanggupi dengan suara pelan dan pipi merona. Dia benci karena dirinya pasti terlihat sangat murahan saat ini, tetapi apa boleh buat? Kapan lagi dia bisa bersama seseorang yang diam-diam sudah lama ia sukai?

Oh, ia ingin melihat bagaimana wajah Haruno dan Yamanaka saat memamerkan _kissmark_ yang ia dapat dari Sasuke-kun. Dua gadis yang selalu membullynya saat tahu ia memiliki perasaan khusus pada pemuda raven ini.

"Hn, Sabtu besok, di apartemenku yang di Suna. Aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya padamu, pastikan saja pacarmu untuk datang!", ucap Sasuke seenaknya memutuskan.

"A-apa? Itu kan dua hari lagi! Lalu mengapa Naruto-senpai harus—",

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku ingin kita melakukannya bertiga. Jika berdua saja pasti terlalu membosankan", ujar Sasuke cuek masih dengan ekspresi datar yang sama.

Hinata terperangah dengan kelopak mata melebar. Sama sekali tidak memedulikan koridor perpustakaan yang mulai didatangi murid-murid Konoha Gakuen. Beberapa siswi yang berpapasan dengan mereka menatap Hinata dengan pandangan menyelidik bercampur iri. Karena tidak pernah dalam catatan sejarah mereka, pangeran kutub utara ini mengajak seorang gadis untuk mengobrol.

Hinata benar-benar bingung sekarang. Ia memang sudah lama menyukai Sasuke, tetapi ia juga tidak mau kehilangan Naruto-senpai. Meskipun tampak bodoh dan ceroboh, tetapi pemuda itu selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum di saat Hinata berada pada fase terburuk dalam hidupnya. Hinata tahu bahwa Naruto tulus mencintainya dan ia tidak sekejam itu untuk membuat hati Naruto hancur berkeping-keping.

Yah, berselingkuh diam-diam lebih baik daripada berselingkuh terang-terangan 'kan?

"Huh, jangan katakan kalau kau benar-benar menyukai si Dobe itu?", tanya Sasuke dengan nada sarkastik.

"A-aku ti-tidak yakin—"

"Bukankah selama ini kau tertarik padaku?"

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Kalau begitu tidak ada masalah lagi, 'kan? Katakan saja kalau aku mengancammu. Si Dobe itu terlalu bodoh untuk tahu bahwa dirinya sedang dibohongi", ujarnya dengan nada final lalu ngeloyor pergi tanpa permisi.

Hinata menatap kepergian pemuda pujaan hatinya dengan ekspresi cemas. Kebohongan apa yang harus ia katakan untuk membujuk Naruto? Tetapi, bayangan akan dirinya diperebutkan oleh dua pemuda terkeren di Konoha membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang dalam arti yang menyenangkan.

Sasuke benar, akan sangat mudah untuk mengelabui Naruto.

_**.  
====kuchiharu====  
.**_

_**Sabtu, Pukul 04.15 PM  
Konoha Station Subway**_

Sore penat di Stasion Konoha semakin terusik oleh serantaian umpatan dan sumpah serapah yang dilantunkan oleh bibir plum sesosok pemuda bersurai pirang. Kaki jenjangnya yang berbalut celana hitam panjang bergerak-gerak gelisah di dekat tempat pemberhentian kereta. Sesekali pemuda pirang itu menjulurkan lehernya ke arah pintu masuk, namun meski sudah dua jam menunggu, seseorang yang ia harapkan belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Naruto khawatir, Hinata nekat pergi tanpa dirinya ke apartemen Sasuke di Suna. Ia sudah mendatangi rumah gadis itu, namun pelayannya mengatakan Hinata tidak pulang dan menginap di rumah temannya.

_Sigh..._

Seandainya saja kemarin sore ia tidak bereaksi berlebihan, mungkin saat ini mereka sudah menemukan cara untuk membujuk Uchiha-Teme itu.

Hinata menghampirinya kemarin sore sepulang sekolah, sambil menangis sesegukan dengan ekspresi merana. Ia memberitahu Naruto bahwa si pantat ayam Uchiha Sasuke telah memotretnya tanpa izin ketika sedang berganti pakaian di ruang ganti. Pemuda itu mengancam akan menyebarkan foto-foto bugil Hinata jika tidak memenuhi permintaannya yang gila.

Tentu saja Naruto menolak permintaan itu dan berniat menghantamkan tinjunya pada Sasuke saat itu juga! Sebagai _President Konoha's student council_, dan sebagai laki-laki yang harus siap untuk melindungi sang pacar apapun alasannya, Namikaze Naruto tidak bisa membiarkan pem_bullyan_ ini terjadi! Terutama karena orang terdekatnya lah yang saat ini menjadi korban.

Sayangnya Hinata salah paham dan menganggap Naruto tidak lagi mencintainya. Gadis itu pergi begitu saja dengan berurai air mata. Dia juga tidak menjawab pesan singkat ataupun telepon Naruto dan bahkan menghindarinya sepanjanng hari di sekolah keesokan harinya.

Gusar dengan semua masalah yang saat ini melandanya, si pirang ini menendang sebuah tempat sampah logam yang kebetulan hanya terletak setengah meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Benda berbentuk silinder itu pun jatuh dengan suara memekakan telinga sehingga mengundang umpatan dan pelototan dari para calon penumpang. Naruto hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan membungkuk kikuk setelah itu buru-buru membereskan kekacauan yang sudah ia perbuat.

Haah, kenapa pikirannya bisa begitu kacau saat ini?

Pemuda pirang menghela nafas berat seraya memjit-mijit pelipisnya, sedikit berharap semoga rasa sakit di kepalanya bisa berkurang.

Semalaman Naruto tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena memikirkan masalah Hinata. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menolong gadis itu? Ia sudah berjanji kepada teman sekelasnya Neji—yang juga adalah kakak sepupu Hinata—akan selalu menjaga kehormatan Hinata apapun yang terjadi.

Dan seorang laki-laki sejati, tidak akan pernah menarik kembali kata-katanya!

"Wah-wah, tidak ku sangka, _The Adorable President Council_ Namikaze Naruto yang terkenal, ternyata suka melamun di stasiun kereta", ujar suara bariton seseorang dengan nada mencemooh.

Seketika itu pula pemuda pirang itu berjengit kaget lalu membalikkan tubuhnya hanya untuk mendapati si bungsu Uchiha yang tengah tersenyum mengejek. Manik obsidiannya yang biasanya dingin dan tanpa ekspresi kini berkilat penuh gairah menantang Naruto. Sepertihalnya Naruto, pemuda raven itu masih mengenakan kemeja putih seragam Konoha Gakuen dengan sebuah dasi diikat longgar.

'Si Teme berani sekali menyenutku a_dorable_(=kawaii/manis/cute)? Apa matanya tidak melihat kalau aku ini laki-laki!', batin Naruto, bibirnya mengerucut lucu karena kesal. Pemuda itu hampir saja berteriak marah tepat di wajah Sasuke, sebelum sebuah bel dan peringatan otomatis terdengar di stasiun.

_**Ting-tong**_

"_Suna Express, penumpang diharap berdiri di belakang garis kuning"_.

Seperti ular yang melata cepat di bawah tanah, sebuah kereta dengan empat gerbong melesak masuk dan berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Pintu otomatis kereta pun terbuka dan tanpa bisa dihentikan, Naruto tergerus arus para calon penumpang yang berebut masuk.

Gah, ini sebabnya Naruto benci menggunakan kereta bawah tanah di jam-jam sibuk! Kota metropolitan seperti Konoha menjadi incaran para pemburu kerja dari kota-kota lain yang mengelilinginya.

"He-he-hei, tunggu dulu! Aku tidak berniat naik!", seru Naruto berusaha melawan arus. Namun orang-orang itu tampaknya tidak memedulikan Naruto dan justru semakin mendorognya masuk ke dalam gerbong. Salahkan dirinya sendiri yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu.

Naruto hampir kehabisan nafas saat tergencet diantara seorang pekerja kantoran bertubuh gempal dan seorang wanita muda dengan pakaian kurang bahan.

'Mengerikan!', batin Naruto saat memperhatiakan sosok wanita itu dengan seksama. Apa wanita ini tidak takut menjadi incaran para hidung belang?

Tanpa disangka-sangka, tangan berotot dan kekar yang dibalut kulit alabaster menariknya keluar dari himpitan hingga sampai ke bagian lain gerbong.

Dengan beban tubuhnya, sosok itu menekan tubuh Naruto hingga sebelah pipi pemuda pirang itu menekan kaca jendela. Namun yang membuatnya berang adalah dua bongkat pantatnya yang bulat menggoda diremas-remas secara tidak manusiawi oleh si pelaku.

"Breng—"

"Shhhh, diam Dobe-senpai. Atau kau akan menarik perhatian penumpang lain!", ujar suara berat dan rendah tepat di telinga Naruto.

Naruto merasakan bulu tengkuknya merining saat nafas hangat berbau mint segar sosok itu menyentuh kulitnya.

Tidak perlu orang genius untuk menebak seseorang di belakang Naruto. Hanya satu Teme yang berani memanggilnya Dobe dan melakukan pelecehan semacam ini kepadanya. Pemuda yang satu tahun di bawahnya ini selalu mencari-cari masalah dengan Naruto semenjak menapakkan kakinya di Konoha.

Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri, namun Sasuke memelintir lengan kirinya ke belakang hingga ia nyaris berteriak lagi.

"A-apa maumu, Teme?", ujar Naruto setengah berbisik. Ia semakin panik saat lidah kasar penuh air liur Uchiha bungsu itu menjilat-jilat cuping teligannya. Naruto juga merasakan sesuatu yang keras seperti logam dan dingin menyentuh kulitnya yang hangat. Apa Sasuke menindik lidahnya?

Sasuke terkekeh pelan namun tidak menghentikan aksinya. Tanpa peringatan, jari tengahnya mulai menyodok-nyodok kasar lubang anal Naruto, sedangkan tangannya yang lain menggegam kejantanan si pirang yang sudah mulai _semi-hard_. Pemuda raven memijat kejantanan Naruto yang masih terbungkus celananya. Sengaja ia menghembuskan nafasnya yang berbau mint ke tengkuk Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu mengejang dengan wajah memerah tiap kali tubuh mereka bergesekan saat kereta berbelok.

"Kau sangat manis, Dobe-senpai. Kau punya lubang yang ketat dan hangat, aku ingin memenuhi lubang itu dengan sperma milikku. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda manis sepertimu bisa tertarik pada wanita bermuka dua macam Hyuga", cemooh Sasuke lagi.

"A-apa?! Ja-jangan sembarangan tentang Hinata! Dia gadis baik-baik dari keluarga terhormat!", ketus Naruto kesal tidak terima pacarnya dijelek-jelekkan.

"Hmmm, begitukah? Kalau begitu mengapa sepulang sekolah ia langsung menuju apartemenku dengan pakaian mini? Persis seperti yang dipakai wanita yang kau pelototi tadi. Tidak kah kau tahu perempuan Hyuga itu sudah lama tertarik padaku?".

_**DEG!**_

"Ti-tidak mungkin, kau pasti bohong!". Naruto terhenyak. Ia merasakan rasa sesak dan tidak nyaman di dadanya. Pemuda pirang itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak bisa mempercayai kata-kata Sasuke. Meskipun hati kecilnya berkata lain.

"Kau sangat bodoh dan naïf. Begitu bodohnya sampai mau ditipu mentah-mentah selama dua tahun berturut-turut. Tapi kau sangat beruntung, karena ada aku di sisimu—",

"—aku pasti akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, Naruto", ujar Sasuke seduktif sambil merapatkan tubuh mereka. Naruto merasakan sensasi aneh di perut dan bagian bawah tubuhnya, begitu bibir dingin pemuda raven itu menyebut nama kecilnya dengan bisikan mesra bagai pasangan kekasih.

"Enghh", erang suara kecil dengan begitu menggoda. Naruto berusaha keras untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara itu, namun kejantanan Sasuke yang sudah ereksi yang menekan-nekan belahan pantatnya benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa lagi menahan diri.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk menyodomimu, senpai. Kau tidak tahu bertapa aku menahan diri untuk tidak memerkosamu di sekolah!", ujar Sasuke dengan seringai mesum yang memuakkan.

Naruto tercengang dan berusaha melepaskan diri lagi, tetapi tubuhnya merasakan sensasi menggelenyar saat lidah kasar dan penuh air liur itu menjilati sepanjang leher dan tengkuknya. Dengan kasar Sasuke menjambak rambut Naruto sehingga pemuda itu menengadah, menyebabkan akses ke lehernya yang mulus dan dipenuhi harusm citrus menggoda bisa Sasuke nikmati dengan leluasa. Bibir dingin pemuda raven itu mengecup ringan dan menghisap pelan kulit _tan_ mulus si pemuda pirang tanpa meninggalkan bekas.

Yah, setidaknya bukan sekarang.

"Kita hanya punya waktu lima belas menit, Dobe. Sebaiknya kau menahan suaramu saat klimaks di depan banyak orang", bisik si raven lagi.

Tangan kanan pemuda itu memilin dan memelintir puting Naruto di luar kemejanya, Naruto merasakan rasa gelid an nikmat saat kain kasar kemejanya menggesek titik sensitif itu. Sementara itu tangan kiri Sasuke membuka resleting celana si pirang dan mulai meremas-meremas kejantanan Naruto yang sudah mengeluarkan _precum_.

"Hn, sudah basah rupanya. Cepat sekali?", goda Sasuke lalu menghirup harum memabukkan di rambut Naruto

'Sial, kenapa bisa senikmat ini?! Pikirkan Hinata, Naruto! Bayangkan dada pacarmu yang besar!', kilah Naruto dengan mata terpejam. Pemuda itu mengigit bibirnya sendiri dan tidak sanggup melihat bayangannya yang sedikit terpantul di kaca jendela.

Jemari kasar dan panjang Sasuke menelusuri tulang leher dan rahangnya, berhenti dia kedua belah bibirnya yang kenyal lalu masuk ke dalam rongga hangat mulut Naruto yang setengah terbuka. Entah refleks atau terlalu terlena, Naruto membiarkan saja semua ulah Sasuke ia bahkan menghisap dan mengulum jemari pemuda raven itu seperti permen lollipop.

Ini salah!  
Kenapa ia bisa begitu menikmati saat dilecehkan _kouhai_-nya sendiri di dalam kereta bawah tanah yang penuh sesak!

Tangan Sasuke yang lain memijat dan mengocok cepat kejantananan Naruto. Sesekali kuku jarinya menekan dan menusuk satu-satunya lubang di ujung kejantanan itu. Jemari yang ada di mulut Naruto beralih untuk kembali menelusup ke dalam balik kemeja dan kaos dalam miliknya, memanja dua titik sensitif Naruto secara bergantian. Puting kecoklatan itu ia cubit dan ia pilin sampai memerah, lalu tanpa ia sangka-sangka Sasuke menghentikan pilinan itu hanya untuk mengambil dua benda yang terbuat dari logam untuk menjepit kedua puting di dadanya.

Naruto mengerang tertahan. Ia membekap mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan agar tidak melenguh keras. Benda dingin dan keras di dua titik sensitifnya membuat tubuh Naruto ingin menggelinjang.

Entah karena tidak sabar, ataupun karena erangan dan desahan tertahan Naruto yang terlalu menggoda di telinganya. Pemuda raven itu nekat membuka sabuk dan menurunkan celana Naruto sampai sebatas paha, sementara sang korban hanya bisa menahan tubuhnya yang nyaris ambruk dengan menyandarkan sebelah tangannya di dinding gerbong sambil sedikit membungkuk.

Naruto terkesiap kaget saat merasakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah Sasuke melesak masuk dan merenggangkan otot-otot di lubang analnya. Tanpa lubricant, kering dan kasar jemari itu bergerak maju-mundur secara zig-zag lalu membuat gerakan menggunting.

"Kau menyukainya, Dobe? Lihat lubangmu menghisap lapar jari-jariku?", tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum miring. Laki-laki itu menambahkan satu jari lagi ke dalam lubangnya hingga ia berhasil menyentuh sebuah titik yang membuat pikiran Naruto _blank _untuksesaat.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan panik, nafasnya memburu dan tubuhnya sudah dibanjiri keringat. Ia takut akan ada penumpang lain yang menyadari perbuatan mesum mereka. Namun entah memang mereka tidak sadar atau hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu, para penumpang itu tidak menunjukkan respon yang berarti dan lebih memilih bermain dengan _gadget_ mahal yang mereka beli.

'Hebat!', batin Naruto sarkastis. Ini lah mengapa banyak korban pelecehan di tempat umum!

Semenit berlalu, Naruto merasakan gelombang panas dan menggelitik di perutnya. Tubuhnya menggeliat tidak nyaman dan Naruto menafsirkannya sebagai tanda-tanda akan klimaks. Sasuke pun menyadari akan hal itu dan dengan penuh gairah ia mengocok dan memijat kejantanan Naruto, berharap melihat ekspresi nikmat si pirang saat cairan cintanya keluar dengan deras.

"Lepaskanlah, Naruto-senpai. Aku akan menikmati setiap tetes cairan cintamu", bisik Sasuke seduktif, ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengklaim bibir Naruto. Pemuda itu menarik dagu pasangannya, lalu melumatnya dengan rakus.

_**Splurt!**_

Klimaks.

Naruto klimaks tepat di tangan Sasuke. Dia merinding ngeri dengan wajah pucat, saat Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka hanya untuk menjilati cairannya dengan ekspresi yang—err—menurut Naruto sangat membuatnya mual.

Namun kekagetannya ternyata masih berlanjut, Sasuke menarik pinggulnya hingga Naruto refleks semakin menunduk. Kemudian sesuatu yang besar, keras dan panas memaksa masuk ke dalam lubang analnya yang sempit.

_Sial! Sial! Sial!_

Sasuke benar-benar berniat memperkosanya di dalam kereta 'kan?! Bukannya Naruto mau dimasukinya jika di tempat lain, tapi astaga! Dia masih punya harga diri sebagai laki-laki!

"Ja—engh—ngan berani-berani melakukannya, Teme!", bisik Naruto sambil menggeram rendah.

"Ck, akhh—kau sempit sekali, Naru-chan!"

_**THRUST! THRUST!**_

Benda itu masuk inchi demi inchi ke dalam lubangnya, namun Naruto masih belum mau menyerah. Pemuda pirang itu berontak dengan semua daya dan upayanya, sangat sulit sebenarnya mengingat ruang geraknya terlalu sempit sedangkan dia juga tidak segila itu untuk mengundang keributan.

_**Ting Tong!**_

"_Stasiun Suna"._

"_Kusso!"_, maki pemuda itu pelan lalu mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang hanya hanya setengah masuk dengan terburu-buru.

Para penumpang pun bergerak serabutan ke arah pintu keluar, tetapi dua pemuda itu masih diam di tempatnya.

Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia alami beberapa menit lalu. Dengan tangan gemetar pemuda itu merapikan kemejanya dan mencoba melepas penjepit aneh yang masih setia mampir di kedua titik sensitifnya. Tetapi kedua tangan Sasuke masih terlalu cepat untuk Naruto, pemuda itu memiting Naruto dengan kecepatan yang sulit dipercaya.

Naruto ingin berteriak histeris, saat Sasuke merogoh benda kecil berbentuk bulat telur lalu memasukkannya dengan suksek ke lubang Naruto yang memang sudah melebar.

"A-apa lagi itu?", tanya Naruto terbata-bata. Ia merasakan benda aneh itu bergetar di dalam rectumnya.

"Vibrator, akan mempertahankan hasil _stretching_ yang sudah aku lakukan tadi", ujarnya enteng.

"Aku sama sekali tidak berniat menyentuh perempuan Hyuga itu, aku hanya menginginkanmu, Naruto. Dan aku akan membuktikan hasratku ini sepanjang malam".

Tercengang, kaget, terkejut. Pemuda pirang itu hanya membelalak dengan mulut terbuka lebar, saat menyadari betapa seriusnya Sasuke dengan kata-katanya.

Setelah mengatakan kata-kata aneh itu, Ia membalik tubuh Naruto dan mencium bibirnya mesra. Hanya sebuah ciuman yang lembut dan ringan, tetapi itu cukup untuk membuat wajah sang _president student council_ yang semula mengernyit horror menjadi merah padam.

Tanpa berkata sepatah apapun, Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto untuk keluar dari gerbong kereta yang kini kosong. Begitu mereka menapakkan kakinya di Stasiun Suna, beberapa penumpang yang Naruto kenali satu gerbong dengan mereka tadi, tampak membuang muka dengan wajah memerah, bahkan ada dua gadis diantaranya yang mimisan hebat.

'Ck, ternyata mereka menyadarinya sedari tadi', batin Naruto kesal.

Pemuda pirang itu meringis saat getaran di dalam rectumnya semakin menjadi.

_**.  
====kuchiharu====  
.**_

_**Apartemen Sasuke  
Suna, Pukul 04.50 PM**_

Lama sekali...

Mengapa Sasuke-kun belum kembali juga? Padahal Hinata sudah repot-repot untuk berdandan cantik dan sexy hanya untuk Sasuke. Pemuda itu meninggalkan Hinata sejak dua jam yang lalu dan belum kembali sampai sekarang. Ia hanya meninggalkan sebuah kapsul kecil berwarna merah, dan meminta Hinata untuk meminumnya.

Obat itu bekerja lambat, namun cukup berefek pada Hinata. Tubuhnya panas dan berkeringat hingga membuat gadis itu terpaksa membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Hinata bahkan sudah mulai bermasturbasi sendirian karena tidak sabar untuk segera disentuh.

Gadis itu meremas payudaranya sendiri dan melakukan gerakan _in-out_ pada lubang kewaitaannya dengan telunjuk jarinya. Sprei putih di tempat tidur ukuran king size milik Sasuke sudah hampir tak beraturan lagi bentuknya. Ia sudah klimaks dua kali namun bermain solo tidak bisa memuaskan dirinya lagi.

Saat Hinata berniat menggunakan kenop pintu sebagai pengganti dildo, tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan dua pemuda dengan penampilan kontras.

Sasuke tampak menawan seperti biasa, dengan wajah tampan minim ekspresi dan seragam sekolah yang dipakai asal-asalan. Kemeja yang tidak dimasukkan tampak tampak sedikit kusut dan dua kancing teratasnya sudah hilang entah kemana.

Sedangkan pemuda pirang di sebelahnya tampak megap-megap seperti habis berlari marathon. Rambutnya awut-awutan dengan pipi merona merah dan bibir bawah bengkak. Dibandingkan Sasuke, kemeja Naruto sungguh terlihat sangat berantakan, ada bekas lipatan dan remasan di mana-mana, resleting celanya juga setengah terbuka.

Naruto tampak sangat mengundang dengan ekspresi wajah seperti itu.

"Na-naruto-kun?", tanya Hinata sambil menelan ludahnya gugup. Pemuda itu tampak tidak terkejut melihat Hinata, pandangan justru terlihat sayu seolah ia benar-benar kelelahan akan sesuatu.

"Emhhhh", desah Naruto yang membuat dada Hinata berdesir seketika itu pula.

Lutut pemuda pirang yang gemetar tidak bisa lagi menahan beban tubuhnya, pemuda itu terantuk dan menyandar bahunya ke daun pintu. Tangan kanannya menumpu di lutut, sedangkan tangannya yang lain tampak memegangi bagian belakang tubuhnya.

Sasuke tidak mengindahkan Naruto yang tampak berada diantara kelelahan dan kesakitan. Pemuda raven itu menyeret Hinata ke sisi timbok yang dihiasi empat pengait aneh. Dua pengait tepat di bagian bawah dekat latai, sedangkan dua pengait lain berdiri sejajar satu setengah meter di atasnya.

Tanpa basi-basi, Sasuke mengambil empat buah tali sepanjang satu meter lalu memaksa Hinata berlutut dan mengikat tangan dan kakinya dengan masing-masing tali. Keempat tali itu ia hubungkan dengan masing-masing pengait yang ada pada tembok.

"Layani Naruto!", perintah Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

Pemuda raven itu ganti menyeret Naruto yang tampak lemas ke arah Hinata, ia menurunkan celana Naruto hingga sebatas lutut lalu membuka rahang gadis itu secara paksa dan memasukkan kejantanan Naruto yang masih lemas.

Hinata yang memang sedang terangsang, apalagi dengan ekspresi mengundang dari wajah Naruto, menjilat lalu mengulum kejantanan itu dengan patuh. Ia kemudian terpekik saat pinggulnya di tahan oleh kedua tangan yang berbalut sarung tangan plastik dan sesuatu yang bergerigi dan bergetar mulai menyeruak masuk ke dalam area kewanitaannya.

Oh, ini benar-benar luar biasa! Seandaiya benda bergerigi yang kini bergetar itu memasukinya lebih dalam, Hinata akan melenguh puas seperti sapi. Tetapi sayangnya, benda itu hanya sedikit melesak masuk, gerigi di dalamnya membuat benda itu tidak terjatuh meskipun tidak tertancap sempurna.

Naruto terus mendesah-desahkan nama Hinata, yang membuat gadis itu bersemangat untuk mengulum dan menghisap kejantanan itu kuat-kuat. Namun belum semenit berlalu, Hinata merasakan posisi Sasuke berubah, tubuh pemuda itu condong ke depan lalu meraup bibir Naruto yang terbuka lebar.

'_WHAT THE F**K!',_ batin Hinata horror.

Mata amethysnya terbelalak lebar saat ekor matanya berhasil memergoki ekspresi dua pemuda yang saling menikmati cumbuan itu.

Oh, ini menjelaskan mengapa pakaian mereka kusut, dua kancing kemeja Sasuke yang hilang dan bibir Naruto yang bengkak.

Uchiha brengsek! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Naruto-ku!

.

.

.

_**Kembali ke bagian awal**_

Inikah yang namanya nafsu? Ini kah yang namanya kenikmatan duniawi?

Naruto yang bahkan belum pernah berciuman dengan pacarnya merasakan pangutan bibir sang raven membuatnya terbang ke awang-awang. Lidah pemuda itu mengeksplorasi rongga hangat mulutnya, mengabsen giginya lalu menggelitik titik sensitif yang ada di langit-langit mulutnya.

Naruto tahu bibirnya sudah bengkak, tapi ia tidak peduli. Sasuke benar-benar hebat dalam hal berciuman, setiap hisapan dan setiap gigitan ia lakukan di saat dan di tempat yang tepat. Kedua sudut mulut Naruto sudah dipenuhi lelehan saliva yang dengan senang hati Sasuke jilat hingga bersih, pemuda raven itu bahkan sudah menarik tengkuk Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tidak puas dengan posisinya, Sasuke beranjak bangun tanpa mengerling sedikitpun ke arah Hinata. Saat ia tiba di belakang Naruto, pemuda itu melepaskan sarung tangan plastiknya lalu membuka kancing kemeja Naruto satu persatu hingga bagian depan si pirang siap untuk dieksplorasi.

Sasuke melepas _nipple clamp_ yang menjepit dua puting kecoklatan itu lalu menghisapnya dari samping secara bergantian. Refleks pemuda itu membusungkan dadanya dan melengkungkan punggungnya dengan indah. Lidah Sasuke menari di puting kecoklatan itu, membalurkan saliva di perut rata si pirang sedangkan tangan kanannya merogoh tiga vibrator kecil dari lubang analnya yang sudah melebar dan berdenyut-denyut.

Saat ketiga vibrator itu berhasil keluar dan jatuh ke atas lantai, Sasuke tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lubang berdenyut itu meski hanya untuk berkedip. Sungguh indah dan menggemaskan, warnanya pun merah merekah seolah mengundang Sasuke untuk segera menikmati.

Selama semenit penuh Sasuke menjiati cincin anus Naruto dengan ekspresi memuja, lalu sedetik kemudian ia berajak bangun, mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah basah dan tegak sempurna serta memasukkannya perlahan ke dalam _single hole_ milik Naruto.

"Arghhh! Sasuke!", teriak si pirang.

_Lubricant_ alami dari _precum _Sasuke dan lubang Naruto yang telah ia renggangkan dengan susah payah, menelan kejantanan Sasuke dengan sempurna. Namun ternyata lubang itu masih belum selebar daripada yang ia perkirakan. Otot-otot rectumsempit itu mencengram erat kejantanannya namun juga memijatnya lembut. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menggeram nikmat atas semua _service_ Naruto.

"Kau sangat nikmat, Naru-chan. Aku tidak sabar untuk menggagahimu meski kau pingsan karena kelelahan. Kalau perlu aku akan menguncimu di kamar ini sampai aku puas!"

_**THRUST!**_

Sasuke menghantamkan pinggulnya keras hingga membuat tubuh Naruto terdorong ke depan dan tanpa sengaja kejantanannya menyodok keras tonsil Hinata. Gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjap kesakitan, sudut matanya bahkan sudah dipenuhi cairan bening.

Tetapi tampaknya Sasuke tidak berniat berhenti, pemuda raven itu menarik kejantanannya keluar hingga kepala penisnya saja yang ada di dalam lubang anal Naruto, dan dengan tenaga luar biasa ia kembali menyodok-nyodok single hole milik Naruto.

"Akhh—akhh—Sasuke—i-ini enak sekali!", teriak Naruto begitu kejantanan Sasuke yang besar menghantam titik buntu di rektumnya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya bagai terbelah dua. Bagian itu begitu panas dan menyakitkan, Naruto tidak akan heran jika lubangnya mengalami pendarahan akibat aksi buas Sasuke.

Berkali-kali menghantam, berkali-kali menyodok dan berkali-kali pula Naruto nyaris kehilangan kesadaran.

Ketika kejantanan Sasuke berhasil menyentuh suatu titik yang membuatnya gila, Naruto tidak bisa berhenti untuk meneriakkan nama Sasuke diantara kesakitan dan kenikmatan. Belum lagi kedua puting kecoklatan miliknya dielus dan dipilin cepat. Setiap cubitan Sasuke meghasilkan bercak merah di dada Naruto, menambah hasil karya Sasuke yang ia tambahakan saat masih dalam perjalanan.

Dengan pandangan sayu, Naruto menolehkan wajah ke belakang dan mendapati wajah Sasuke yang sama merahnya dengannya. Sontak pemuda itu mengecup lembut pipi Naruto, lalu beralih ke puncak hidung dan berakhir di bibirnya yang bewarna plum alami.

Mereka berciuman seperti orang kelaparan. Tidak peduli meskipun bibir Naruto yang berdarah karena digigit terlalu kuat oleh sang dominan, ataupun si gadis Hyuga malang yang terus-terusan mengeluarkan suara tersedak di bawah sana.

Ah, Sasuke hampir lupa dengan gadis malang itu. Tetapi apa boleh buat, dia masih belum puas dengan Naruto.

Sasuke kembali menyodok lubang Naruto dengan kasar dan brutal, dia begitu menikmati saat lubang panas itu merespon setiap sodokannya. Setelah hampir sepuluh menit berlalu, akhirnya Sasuke merasakan tubuh Naruto menegang, otot-otot rectumnya meremas erat dan mengalirkan rasa nikmat yang tak terhingga.

Tubuh setengah telanjang Naruto melengkung indah, mulutnya terbuka dan dihiasi lelesan saliva, namun sayang manik saphirnya tertutup hingga Sasuke tidak bisa melihat keindahan itu. Dengan kasar Sasuke menendang tubuh lemas Hinata hingga gadis itu terjengkang tak sadarkan diri ke belakang, tak sudi jika gadis itu mencicipi cairan cinta Naruto yang berharga meskipun hanya se tetes.

Sasuke memegang kedua paha Naruto dan mengangkat tubuh mungil itu tanpa melepaskan kejantanannya. Keduanya jatuh ke tempat tidur, dengan posisi Sasuke menindih Naruto. Pemuda raven itu menekan kepala Naruto ke bantal sedangkan pinggulnya ia angkat tinggi. Hantaman pinggul pun terjadi kembali, menyebar euphoria dan lautan ekstasi yang menenggelamkan keduanya.

"SASUKEE!"

"NARUTOO!"

Keduanya melantunkan nama pasangan masing-masing dengan setengah berteriak. Cairan Naruto menyembur keluar, membasahi perutnya yang rata dengan sedikit otot yang terbentuk dan membasahi kemeja Sasuke yang masih terkancing rapi. Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke mengikuti Naruto dan menanamkan benihnya dalam-dalam ke tubuh sang submisif.

Tubuh Naruto yang dibanjiri keringat dan cairannya sendiri kemudian ambruk. Lubang analnya yang merah merekah seperti kelopak mawar mengeluarkan cairan kental bercampur darah yang tak tertampung oleh perutnya.

Pemuda pirang itu lagi-lagi terpekik kaget, saat Sasuke tiba-tiba melepaskan kejantannya tanpa peringatan lalu mengangkat pinggul Naruto ke atas hanya untuk menjilati cincin anusnya.

"Kau ini—_hole fetish_ atau apa?", tanya Naruto pasrah. Kenapa Sasuke suka sekali menjilati lubang analnya?

"Eh, Hinata?", tanya Naruto tiba-tiba teringat akan gadis itu.

"Pingsan. Kuharap perempuan Hyuga itu tidak mati karena _shock_ di apartemenku", sahut Sasuke cuek.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu? Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!", tanya Naruto berang. Bagaimanapun gadis itu masih resmi menyandang status sebagai pacarnya.

"Ck, daripada mengkhawatirkan gadis itu lebih baik kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri, Dobe. Karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur malam ini", ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai mesum.

Pemuda pirang itu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia benar-benar panik saat Sasuke melihat tubuhnya tanpa berkedip dan menjilati bibir bawahnya sendiri.

Yah, siapa tahan dengan tubuh polos mulus berbalut kulit _tan_ yang eksotis, khas submisif dengan sedikit otot yang terbentuk serta mata biru jernih cemerlang yang kau damba setiap malam?

Sasuke sudah tidak tahan, ia ingin memberikan tanda kepemilikannya sebanyak mungkin di tubuh Naruto.

Pemuda itu menciumi dan menghisap punggung dan pundak Naruto yang telanjang. Menggigit keras pada perpotongan leher yang menguarkan harum citrus yang sangat disukainya. Sedetik kemudian sang dominan membalik tubuh Naruto hingga mereka kini saling berhadap-hadapan. Lidahnya menjilati dua titik sensitif Naruto yang kini begitu lembut dan kenyal, kemudan beralih ke perut, selangkangan, paha betis hingga ke ujung kakinya. Dengan perlahan pemuda reven menunduk di depan kaki Naruto, mencium kakinya lembut lalu mengulum ibu jari dan telunjuk kaki dengan ekspresi kekaguman.

"_You are my only master, Naruto-senpai", _bisik Sasuke dengan mata kelam yang dipenuhi kabut nafsu.

Dengan kata-kata terakhirnya Sasuke melepaskan kemeja dan celana panjangnya hingga tubuh pemuda itu nyaris sama polosnya dengan Naruto.

"Suka dengan yang kau lihat, Dobe?",

Apa yang harus Naruto katakan? Naruto tidak mempunyai bahu lebar dan perut berotot itu. Ataupun tangan kekar yang bisa meremukkan tubuhnya yang terlalu kecil untuk ukuran standar remaja lelaki Jepang.

Ia benar-benar merasa rendah diri di hadapan Sasuke. Alih-alih menjawab, Naruto lebih memilih membuang muka dengan wajah merah padam.

"Aku tafsirkan itu sebagai _ya_"_._

"Enghh—Engh—Akhh—Sasuke!"

Tebuh telanjang mereka menyatu untuk kesekian kalinya malam itu. Naruto terbaring pasrah dengan pinggul menekuk ke atas, sedangkan tepat di atasnya Sasuke tengah berlutut sambil menggenjot ke dalam lubangnya.

Naruto bahkan sudah hampir kehilangan tenaga hanya untuk sekedar mendesah. Satu hal yang diinginkannya saat ini adalah memenuhi lubang analnya dengan cairan cinta Sasuke yang hangat.

Sepertinya, Naruto sudah benar-benar terperangkap dalam jeratan pesona Sasuke. Ia bahkan tidak memedulikan pacarnya, yang kini masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"Buka kakimu lebih lebar, Naruto!", perintah Sasuke dengan suara parau.

Dengan kedua tangannya, pemuda pirang itu membuka lebar kedua kakinya, sedikit kesulitan karena posisinya yang sangat tidak nyaman.

"Ma-masukkan—lebih dalam", perintah Naruto pelan.

"Kau yakin?", ujar Sasuke. Ujung mulutnya sedikit tertarik membentuk seringainya yang biasa.

"Lakukan saja, brengsek! _Fuck me harder!"._

"_Your wish is my command, senpai. I will ravish you no matter you awake or asleep, and then cum inside your tight ass over and over!" __**[Cari tahu artinya sendiri, terlalu vulgar untuk diterjemahin hahaha]**_

Sasuke terkekeh pelan lalu mengangkat tubuh Naruto. Dia memindahkan posisinya sedemikian rupa sehingga Naruto setengah duduk di atas pangkuannya dengan posisi membelakanginya. Kedua pahanya ditahan oleh lutut Sasuke agar tetap mengangkang lebar, sedangkan kedua tungkai depannya ia ikat dengan dasi di atas kepalanya.

Tidak sabaran, Sasuke menjambak rambut Naruto hingga kepala pemuda itu menengadah, dan dengan keganasan yang sama si raven menarik paksa rahang Naruto agar menoleh ke samping. Ia membungkam bibir ranum Naruto dengan lumatan dan pangutan panas.

Naruto mengerang frustasi. Wajah dan tubuhnya kembali terasa panas, paru-parunya juga sulit bernafas. Sasuke menghisap bibir atas dan bibir bawah pemuda itu dengan rakus. Ia meraupnya seakan tidak ada hari esok, Sasuke begitu ketagihan akan sensasi lembut dan kenyal yang membuat libidonya bergejolak.

Setiap lumatan membuat tubuh Naruto meleleh...

Setiap sentuhan membuat kulitnya terbakar...

Ruangan kecil itu kini hanya diisi oleh suara kecipak basah, dua daging beradu dan desahan tertahan dari dua pemuda yang masing-masing bersaing untuk mendominasi. Kedua kaki si pemuda pirang berusaha menendang-nendang karena rasa sesak di paru-parunya. Namun usahanya sia-sia saat Sasuke menaikkan tubuhnya lalu menurunkan pinggul Naruto kasar.

"ARGHHHHH!"

Benar-benar malam yang panjang untuk tokoh utama kita.

**.**

**.**

_**OMAKE**_

_**Apartemen Sasuke  
Minggu, Pukul 03.00 AM**_

'Tidak cukup, mendekati pun tidak!', geram Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu masih setia menghantamkan kejantanannya ke lubang si pirang yang sudah terluka dan berdarah. Berkali-kali ia klimaks dengan beberapa gaya yang berbeda, tapi rasa haus akan pemuda pirang yang sudah tak sadarkan diri di bawahnya masih belum reda.

Dua tahun ia menunggu kesempatan ini dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengakhirinya sekarang.

Bungsu Uchiha itu tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Naruto kebal dengan penampilan fisik, kekayaan ataupun prestasinya. Bahkan dengan menjadi biang onar se-Konoha pun, Naruto tetap tidak sedikitpun mengerling ke arahnya.

Hanya dengan cara egois ini..

Perhatian senpai-nya akan terpusat hanya kepada Sasuke. Sekaligus menyingkirkan perempuan Hyuga yang sudah berani-berani mempermainkan hati Naruto-nya.

_**Cklek!**_

Pintu kayu kamar itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang pria muda berambut hitam panjang diikat longgar dan memakai stelan jas hitam lengkap.

"Belum selesai juga, ototou?", tanya pria itu sambil tersenyum licik. Mata kelamnya yang mirip Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan penuh minat.

"Berhenti menatap Naruto-ku, atau ku colok matamu, baka-Aniki!", ketus sang adik.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku berniat mengajakmu _threesome. _Aku penasaran apakan si pirang itu lebih manis daripadaKurama", ujar sang kakak tersenyum _charming _pada adik laki-laki satu-satunya dan langsung mendapatkan hadiah _deathglare_ dari sang empunya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jangan melihatku seperti itu", ujar Itachi dengan ekspresi pura-pura terluka.

Sasuke hanya mendecih kesal, lalu kembali menggagahi pemuda pirang yang ditindihnya. Meskipun pemuda itu tampaknya benar-benar sudah terlelap ke dunia mimpi.

Merasa diabaikan, Itachi memutar bola matanya kesal lalu berjalan ke arah gadis muda yang masih pingsan di dekat tembok. Ia membuka seluruh tali yang mengikat pergelangan kaki dan tangan gadis itu, lalu membungkus tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut tipis yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Sesuai permintaanmu aku akan membawa Hyuga Hinata langsung ke rumahnya, tentu saja dengan beberapa penyesuaian. Mengingat betapa tidak menyenangkannya kondisi gadis ini. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Hyuga Hiasi jika melihat kondisi puteri kesayangannya".

"Hn, dia tidak akan berani macam-macam!".

Sasuke hanya bergumam tidak peduli. Toh ia sama sekali tidak menyentuh gadis itu secara harfiah, ia bahkan menggunakan sarung tangan plastik agar tidak bersentuhan langsung dengan perempuan Hyuga itu.

Dengan sedikit enggan, Itachi menggendong tubuh Hinata di pundaknya lalu menuju pintu keluar. Tetapi saat ia hampir berlalu pergi, tiba-tiba Itachi menoleh lalu menatap cemas ke arah Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak menahan Naruto terlalu lama, baka-ototou. Kurama tidak akan memberiku jatah sampai tahun baru jika tahu adik laki-lakinya baru saja diperkosa".

"Soal itu kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak akan menahan Naruto, justru dia yang tidak akan mau lepas dariku".

"Ah, percaya diri sekali! Baiklah terserah kau saja, semoga _thresome-_mu selanjutnya berjalan lancar".

"Itu—tidak akan terjadi. Kau tahu betul, Uchiha tidak suka berbagi", ujar Sasuke kalem lalu kembali menciumi leher Naruto.

Itachi hanya menyeringai aneh saat melihat kelakuan adiknya. Sasuke benar-benar mewarisi darah Uchiha dan telah benar-benar menjadi pria dewasa sekarang.

"Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang kalau begitu", ujar Itachi, lagi-lagi dengan seringai aneh lalu bejalan menuju pintu keluar apartemen.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

**Haha, ff aneh dengan lemon dan ending aneh. Kuchi tahu ff ini gaje banget, tapi...**

**Mind to review, Minna!**

**Mohon maaf untuk segala mis-typo(s) dan kekuarangan lainnya. Selamat berpuasa^^  
**

**kuchiharu out!**

***deepbow**


	2. Chapter 2 : Announcement

**A/N: Ada beberapa hal yang mau kuchi klarifikasi.**  
**Pertama** karena akun ffn tidak bisa dinonaktifkan, maka kuchi akan membiarkannya saja. Tetapi kuchi tetap tidak akan menulis sampai kurun waktu yang tidak ditentukan.  
**Kedua**, alasan kuchi meminta reader untuk _log ini_ saat insiden 28/6/2014 adalah agar kuchi bisa mem-PM reader langsung. Berargumen via PM akan lebih beradab dibanding berdebat di kotak review, percakapan kita tidak akan menjadi konsumsi publik dan yang jelas tidak akan memicu reader _'tidak bertanggung jawab'_ lain untuk ikut beropini. Selain itu, kuchi juga bisa langsung mem-block user-ID reader jika kita tidak menemukan titik temu. Yah, kuchi hanya manusia biasa yang mempunyai batas kesabaran.

**Big HUG** for .71, Aristy, Deathberry45, lovelyKyuu, Yellow Cat Eyes, aorenji, Sayaku Shina 'Shi-Chan', yunauciiVianycka Hime, Zen Ikkika, Wonkyu stalk, sivanya anggaradana, putrifibrianti96, Yuura Shiraku, hanazawa kay, Ineedtohateyou, soura-batrisya, Shiroi Fuyu, Calico Neco, reikha, irmasepti11, Princes Love Naru is Nay, Ox69, KUROUJI, Kusanagi Yakumo, Iwillgetyou, miszshanty05, Mara997, chika, chacha, Rena (thanks berat buat semalam T.T), ChocoBee, ghighichan twinsangels, bananasplit, darknight, SasuNaru Lovers, yassir 2374 dan Fujoshi desu.

Untuk para flamers dan haters: well, maaf saja kuchi gak akan menghapus satu pun review anda ataupun satu pun ff kuchi. Semua ff kuchi dibuat dengan kerja keras, kuchi jugatidak mau ikut mendelete riview reader lain yang sudah repot-repot menyempatkan waktu. **Sekaligus menjadi rekam jejak tindakan pembullyan yang Anda lakukan pada saya sehingga me-warning author/reader lain karena ternyata masih ada manusia seperti Anda.**

With love and anger,  
kuchiharu.


End file.
